I Will Remember You
by fangirlwriting
Summary: Forgetting an entire person is not something you can get over just like that. Especially when said person is very close to you... (Takes place the night after Last Day Of Summer.)


**A/N:** A bit ago I was struggling with one of my chapters for The Summer Trip, and this popped in my head, so I wrote it down for fun. Enjoy!

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's normal bedtime routine was not normal at all. But then again, was that really surprising? It started normal, with the two brothers brushing their teeth and putting their pajamas on, but then it moved towards Phineas finishing his temperature adapting blanket and Ferb rereading Great Expectations, or Moby Dick, or The Iliad. And it usually ended with Phineas drawing a couple blueprints with various ideas he'd gotten over the course of the day, and Ferb sitting in his own bed suppressing a roll of his eyes at his brother's energy… especially since as soon as Phineas finished with the blueprints and set them aside, he was out like a light.

But this was not what happened the night before the two went back to school. Because that night, Phineas looked out the window and saw Isabella out on the front lawn staring up at him.

He blinked.

She blinked.

"Uh, I'll be right back Ferb." Phineas said. "Isabella's out front. I think she might've forgot something here."

Ferb nodded to show he had heard, and Phineas walked out of his room, down the stairs into the front entryway, and opened the door. "Isabella?" Phineas called, but she was about to jog back across the street, not noticing the car coming straight for her.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled, and Isabella whirled around from already being on the road. Phineas ran out, grabbed her, and yanked her back, just as the car drove past, taking no heed of either of them.

Isabella and Phineas both caught their breath sprawled out on the sidewalk. "Isabella, are you okay?" Phineas asked worriedly.

"I'm, uh, I'm fine." Isabella said, looking freaked out and embarrassed, but more embarrassed.

Phineas let out a breath of relief. "Good," he said, and the two moved to the steps without any ceremony, sitting down there to continue the conversation. "What were you doing here, did you forget something?"

There was a couple seconds of silence, and then to Phineas' complete shock, Isabella teared up and nodded.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" he asked, turning to face his friend with concern. "What did you forget? Is it that important?"

In response, Isabella leaned forward and balanced her finger on the edge of Phineas' nose. "I forgot you." she whispered.

It took Phineas a couple seconds to realize what she was talking about. "You mean with the space-time loop? It's okay, Isabella. Everyone forgot, except Candace, 'cause she was outside it."

"But it's not okay." Isabella whispered, wiping at her eyes. "I didn't even care. I forgot all about you, and it didn't even seem to affect me. And I'm supposed to like you."

Isabella froze when she said the last part, though Phineas wasn't sure why. "It is okay, Isabella. You're one of my best friends. I know you like me. I like you too. If you didn't like me, why would you be so bothered now?"

Isabella wiped her eyes again. "Were you scared?"

"No."

"Phineas."

Phineas sighed. "A bit. But it's okay, Isabella. It all worked out. And anyway, if it had been you who disappeared, or Buford or Baljeet, Candace or Ferb, I would've forgotten you guys." he admitted, though doing so scared him, and for a second he understood where Isabella was coming from. But he continued anyway. "Do you honestly think you could beat space-time itself?"

Isabella laughed, though she was still trying to dry her eyes. "I guess that does sound a little silly." She paused, and dried her eyes one more time. "Maybe today was just very scary for me, what with the threat of not existing and no one remembering me."

"I'll admit it was pretty worrying. But it's okay. We're all okay, we all made it."

"How would we even know?" Isabella asked, and she sounded very worried again. "What if we left someone behind?"

"Then Candace would know." Phineas pointed out. "We didn't leave anyone behind, Isabella." To offer comfort, he opened his arms for a hug, and Isabella put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't ever want to forget you, Phineas." Isabella whispered, quiet enough that it took Phineas a second to interpret it in his head.

"Hey, there's a song about that." Phineas said, deciding it was high time to lighten the mood. He started to sing. "I will remember you,"

Isabella laughed and pulled away with a look that said 'Really?'

Phineas continued right along.

 _"Will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by,_

 _Weep not for the memories._

 _Remember the good times that we had?_

 _I let them slip away from us when things got bad._

 _How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_

 _Want to feel your warmth upon me_

 _I want to be the one."_

Isabella laughed a little again and joined in.

 _I will remember you, will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

 _Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

 _It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

 _We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

 _I will remember you, will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _I'm so afraid to love you_

 _But more afraid to lose_

 _Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

 _Once there was a darkness_

 _Deep and endless night_

 _You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life_

 _I will remember you, will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _I will remember you, will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _Weep not for the memories_

Phineas smiled at Isabella as they finished. "Feeling any better?" he said, and Isabella did look much calmer.

"That was a little cheesy, Phineas Flynn." Isabella pointed out.

"Ah, but you sang it too."

Isabella laughed. "Yes, I'm feeling better." she said. She lowered her eyelashes a bit. "Will you walk me home?"

"Sure." Phineas said. "But it's just across the street, you know."

Isabella giggled. "I know."

And they did just that, minus any death-defying leaps out of the way of cars.

"Goodnight, Isabella. See you at school tomorrow?"

"See you at school tomorrow." Isabella replied. She was humming the song as she walked inside.

Phineas walked back across the street, opening the door he had left wide open and going back inside. He yawned. Tomorrow he started 5th grade, his last year of Elementary school and his last year of recess. Being Phineas Flynn, he would make sure that he and his brother could make every single recess count.

And of course, there was still next Summer Vacation to look forward to.


End file.
